


Couldn't Sleep

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: At Barton's farm, Bruce and Natasha cant sleep so they spend the night on the couch.From the prompt: prompt: bruce and nat find it hard to sleep at the farm so sneak into the lounge and watch a lauren bacall film on the TV. nat falls asleep in bruce's arms.





	Couldn't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Please enjoy :)

“What are you doing down here?” Natasha whispered from the stairs. She’d heard someone walking around outside her room before they headed for the stairs. She waited for them to come back up, she wasn’t going to be getting any sleep anyways, but when they never did she decided to investigate.   
  
She found Bruce sitting on the couch, the tv flickering soundlessly in front of him. She could see his eyes glazed over and knew he wasn’t paying any attention to the black and white movie on the screen.   
  
“I couldn’t sleep,” he said quietly.   
  
“I don’t think anyone’s sleeping,“ she said, crossing the room to stand beside the couch. "I heard Tony working on his suit and Steve’s not in his room.”   
  
“He came down about an hour ago and went outside. I’m not sure what he’s doing out there.” Bruce supplied.   
  
“Probably blowing off some steam,” she added sitting down beside him, close enough that their thighs were touching. “What are you watching?”   
  
“I don’t know it was on when I got down here.”   
  
Natasha focused on the movie and realized it was one of Laura’s old Lauren Bacall movies. Natasha had spent many nights on this couch with her watching these movies over and over again.   
  
“This is nice,” she told him, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. It was the first time all day she’d been able to without the vision the Maximoff had shown her replaying over and over in her head.   
  
“What is?” He asked moving his arm to wrap around her shoulders.   
  
“Sitting here with you,” she said with a long sigh, scooting down on the couch to rest her head on his chest. “It’s peaceful.” She added with a big yawn.   
  
“Yeah, it is.” Bruce agreed, tentatively running his fingers through her hair. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep as well.   
  
A couple hours later Clint and Laura made their way down the stairs and stopped when they saw Natasha and Bruce curled together on the couch, sound asleep.   
  
“Nat and Dr. Banner,” Clint finally realized, nodding his head in silent approval.


End file.
